


Past the trolley tunnels, left of the doubtful island

by laughingpineapple



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Subterranean Adventures, Vignette, World's Least Sneaky Kentucky Route Zero Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: For secret tourism, forgotten places are the vital spark. Take no pictures here nor souvenirs. Write no travelogues. We will discuss these places now in vague and qualified descriptions.





	Past the trolley tunnels, left of the doubtful island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Sank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/gifts).


End file.
